Dr. Dan Colosi will be joining the combined Oral and Maxillofacial Radiology Residency/Oral Biology Ph.D. program. Dr. Colosi obtained his D.D.S. in 1994 from the Faculty of Dental Medicine at the University of Medicine and Pharmacy Cluj-Napoca, Romania. He has received farther clinical and research training in Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery at the University of Medicine and Pharmacy Targu-Mures, Romania where he started a Ph.D. program in diagnosis and treatment of temporomandibular joint disorders. He recently has been lawfully admitted to the United States for permanent residence and will be continuing his research and clinical training in our programs. He has published or presented some of his work on computer-tomographical analysis of the TMJ.